i wonder if he misses my cooking
by in search of the lost
Summary: Gowland/Boris- a short one shot that has a lot of fluff read it or don't it's whatever you want


AN: this is a random short story that a friend and I came up with during our lunch break I know there a lot of Alice in the beginning but there's a reason for it. It's short but this won't be the last you hear of me xD

Disclaimer: as you know I don't own this…even if I wish I did TAT

Enjoy!

~V~

It was a warm day in the country of hearts and Boris was taking a cat nap on a roof in town when he heard a familiar voice

"Thank you for the parts. When should the next shipment be in?"

Alice~ it's really been too long sense I saw her.

"I'm guessing sometime later this week. I'll save the usual for you."

"See you then."

Peering over the edge of the roof I could see Alice walking away from a shop on the other side of the street. Maybe I should say hi. As soon as Alice turned the corner I jumped down and followed her keeping my footsteps as silent as possible. I turned the corner and…there she is…Alice was talking to a faceless woman who was wearing a blue dress with an apron. They seem to know each other well. I waited until I saw them say their good-byes and continued my pursuit. I followed Alice until we were just on the edge of town on the road to the clock tower when I made my move. I leaped out of the ally and tackled her from behind.

"HI ALICE!"

I must have surprised her pretty bad because she almost dropped her things. When she turned around she looked happy to see me I not a little annoyed.

"Boris, What have I told you about scaring me like that out of nowhere!"

"That you love it and I should do it more often?"

She gave me an evil eye at that and said

"Well since you're here help me carry these"

She knows that I can't say no to her so she lifted the bag she had been carrying into my arms and motioned for me to follow so I did. We spent most of the walk just catching up because it really had been quite a while sense we saw each other but then Alice caught me totally off guard by asking

"Hey Boris, I've been meaning to ask you, and I'm sorry if it sounds a little rude but…why does Gowland let you stay in the amusement park? What I mean is that you're not and employee and I don't see you managing anything so why…?"

She made a kind of waving motion with her hand but I knew what she meant and that's why I was panicking. I couldn't tell her the truth! If she ever found out she'll never look at me the same again and our friendship means a lot to me, but I hate to lie…

"Well Gowland and I have been friends for a longtime so when I asked he took me in without a second thought."

Not exactly the truth but not exactly a lie and Alice seemed satisfied with the answer I gave her and that's all that matters. Now it's payback time!

"And what about you Alice, Why _does _our blue hermit let you stay in his tower?"

The way I said it suggested that it was for more than I knew It was and I knew it. I just love pushing Alice's buttons. She gave me a glare and said

"Look in the bag you holding."

So I did…it was clock parts…a part of me froze a little. So this is what Julius was sending her out for all the time…I'm going to kill him! Something must have shown in my expression because Alice immediately said

"I _wanted _to help and this was the only way he would let me"

"…I guess it's okay if you wanted to but…I don't like the thought of you being a part of his _profession"_

The last word left a bitter taste in my mouth. We said our good-buys and I headed off toward the amusement park where I was greeted by some of the servants before I went to the back where the apartment was. It was more like a large house than an apartment though. It had the living room, dining room, the kitchen, and the laundry room downstairs and two bathrooms, two guestrooms, and the master bedroom upstairs and I shared it all with Mary. It didn't look like he was home yet so I went up to the master bedroom to take another cat nap on the huge king sized bed.

~V~

I woke up to the sound of the bedroom door open I sat up to see Mary at the foot of the bed looking tired after another long 8 hours of managing the park. He took off his over coat and shoes before he crawled onto the bed.

"Another long 'day'?"

"Yeah…one of the roller coasters malfunctioned and some kids got hurt…I didn't wake you up did i?"

"Its fine I took a nap earlier too"

I dropped a kiss on him when he laid his head on the pillow next to mine. He surprised me afterwards by grabbing my wrist and flipping me under him when I looked up he had both of my wrist over my head and his knees on either side of my hips.

~V~

I don't know what it was…maybe it was the fact that we had been together so long and that he was finally tired of me or maybe it was the kids that got hurt but whatever it was Gowland went right to sleep that night after he was done. The next morning he didn't say much either, he just got his stuff and left and when he came back he didn't even look in my direction. It went like that for a few days until I eventually confronted him about it when he came home from managing the park.

"Mary we have to talk."

"Yes, we do Boris"

Well that was unexpected…

"You first Mary"

"I wish you would stop calling me that"

"Just get on with it."

"Fine then…Boris I want you to get your stuff and leave."

"You know I don't have any 'stuff' Gowland…Is that really what you want, for me to leave? I've been wondering what was up these past few days…I guess you really are tired of me."

"It's not that I'm tired of you I jus-"

"You just _what_! Found another boy toy? Someone that makes you _happy_! Goddamn it Gowland I have put all that I have into making you happy! How the hell can you just walk up after _days _of ignoring that I ever existed and say '_get out_'! What's _wrong _with you? I should ha-"

"Boris _please_…"

At this point I was yelling at the top of my lungs and crying…I hadn't cried in a long time but right now I just couldn't make them stop and they made my voice cracked and raw...Gowland probably couldn't stand the sound of it so I decided to keep yelling and by the end if it I was marching through the front door and out of his life. Just like he wanted…right?

~V~

It's been weeks since I walked out on Gowland and I couldn't be happier. After that I went to the clock tower and I have a room across the hall from Alice. Not that I'm there most of the time. I've been more reckless since I left the amusement park…'visiting' the palace more often and picking on the twins…I even got the hatter to shoot at me himself instead of sending his bunny boy to do it. I don't know what's wrong with me anymore, I feel so out of control, no one to cook breakfast for or to do the laundry…Alice is always in the workshop with Julius and I can't even get mad at him. I'm just a stray cat now with nowhere to go and nobody to go to.

I wonder if he misses my cooking…

~V~

AN: Well that's the end of it…short tragic and bittersweet…don't worry the next Kuni no alice story I do will have a much happier ending and it'll be much longer. It's '_I love the winter_' and no I'm not giving any spoilers! Also I am looking for a beta reader so message me if you're interested. And if I have enough people bug me I'll rewrite the ending so they get back together xD

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**


End file.
